petualangan naruto
by Kazusa Kujo
Summary: ini adalah cerita tentang naruto yang menyelamatkan hinata karena di culik oleh orocimaru dan kelompok akatsuki...mau tau ceritanya yuk baca ya ceritanya!...
1. Chapter 1

Pesan: aku membuat ini tentang petualangan naruto untuk menyelamatkan hinata-chan karena dicuri sama orocimaru…

**-~JUDUL~-**

**PETUALANGAN NARUTO**

Saat itu naruto sudah bersiap-siap untuk _sarapan_ pagi bersama hinata,hinata selalu main kerumah

naruto untuk belajar,saat sesudah belajar hinata pergi ke dapur dan memberi naruto air teh"Hinata-

chan apa kau mau berjalan-jalan?"Tanya naruto sambil menyeruput air teh. "bo..boleh juga"kata hinata

sambil segera keluar dan mengunci pintu rumah dan mulai berjalan-jalan ke danau yang di penuhi oleh bunga sakura .

**.~NEXT~.**

hinata terkagum-kagum"Aku tak pernah melihat bunga sakura seindah ini"kata hinata sambil menatap bunga senang melihat hinata senang tapi tiba-tiba hinata mendengar suara orang kelaparan "hahaha…..aku mendengar suara perutmu yang kelaparan!" kata hinata sambil tertawa."i..ia hihihi"kata naruto sambil hinata sedang membeli ramen ( makanan kesukan naruto)saat ingin kembali tiba-tiba orocimaru dating dan menculik hinata, dia ingin memancing naruto untuk bertemu dengan nya,saat beberapa jam Naruto pun mencarinya tiba-tiba tsunade dating dan tsunade mendengar bahwa hinata di culik oleh orocimaru langsung tsunade memberi tugas untuk naruto ,dan naruto langsung mencari si hinata ke seluruh kota konoha karena mereka masih belum jauh lalu naruto lari secepat mungkin dan naruto mulai tersesat di hutan rimbun dia merasakan aura orocimaru tapi ia nggak tau arah jalan lalu ia menggunakan jurus andalan yaitu jurus 1000 bayangan lalu semuanya berpencar dan yang bertemu dengan hinata harus kembali ke jalan yang tadi ,ternyata naruto yang asli yang dapat menemukan hinata lalu sesuai yang dia bilang dia harus kembali ke jalan yang tadi naruto lewati segera mereka berlari ternyata orocimaru lalu tiba-tiba dari belakang orocimaru menyerang dengancara mencekek naruto"hinata-chan lari cepat!"kata si naruto sambil kesakitan karena cekekan hinata lari karena disuruh sama naruto-kun hinata lari tergesah-gesah +kawatir karena naruto masih belum bisa lepas dari cekekan itu,naruto langsung melepaskan genggaman orocimaru dan segera berlari ke arah hinata lalu kembali ke konoha,di sana sakura kangen dengan hinata karena hinata adalah sahabat sakura dari saat sekelas dengan hinata,saat sakura melihat hinata terluka di tangannya, sakura langsung menghampirinya dan memeluk hinata sambil menangis sakura langsung membuka peralatan obat-obatan nya dan mengelap tangan hinata naruto juga terluka ia langsung di obati oleh tsunade mereka berdua di bawa keruang UGD langsung mereka istirahat dan makan siang sasuke menjenguk naruto dan sakura menjenguk hinata,sasuke memberi bunga ke naruto dan sakura member bingkisan yang berisi beruang karena sakura tau bahwa hinata suka dengan boneka beruangsetelah beberapa minggu mereka sudah pulih tapi hinata sudah sembuh dari minggu kemarin dan hari ini hinata menjenguk naruto untuk pulang dan naruto langsung di hantar pulang dengan sasuke ,langsung naruto berbaring di tempat tidur . dan langsung naruto ngorok di sana ,kata sasuke"Hah…dasar anak kecil".mereka berduapun(naruto&hinata) bisa bersekolah lagi.

**Belum tamat**

**Tolong di review YA….chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sekarang sudah pagi ia bangun dengan mata tak terbuka karena masih ngantuk lalu ada yang masuk "selamat pagi naruto"kata hinata di depan naruto bangun"seperti suara hinata…."kata naruto agak naruto berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu ternyata betul"naruto kata guru kakasi kita tidak usah masuk kelas duluya terus sekarang kita belajar"kata hinata naruto bergegas mandi dan memakai baju(di dalam kamar mandi)lalu _sarapan_ bersama hinata,kaliini yang memasak naruto karena ia ingin bikin ramen.

**-~NEXT~-**

Naruto pun belajar bersama hinata,"kali ini kita akan belajar tentang mengunakan jurus melepaskan diri."kata hinata sambil melihat cara yang ada di buku, dan merekamulai belajar naruto mempragakan cara yang harus dia lakukan tapi sudah beberapa lama akhirnya naruto bisa dan hinata sebenarnya sudah bisa dari kemarin tiba-tiba kelompok akatsuki lalu hinata melepaskan diri dari ikatan para akatsuki ,naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan hinata ,mereka berhenti di tukang ramen dan bersembunyi tiba-tiba kelompok akatsuki pergih melewati toko ramen"shi….klompok akatsuki itu bodoh…sudah tau aku suka ramen"kata naruto yang sedang menghabiskan semangkok ramen dan segera membayar ramen kesukaannya.

**-~NEXT~-**

Sesampai di rumah naruto lupa untuk merapihkan kamarnya dan hinata menungu di ruang tamu

Mereka melanjutkan tugas belajar naruto selalu lupa bahwa dia harus minum obat dari dokter kemarin.

Lalu naruto ke dapur untuk minum obat "hinata aku mau minum obat dulu ya!"kata naruto."ia…"kara hinata naruto minum hinata pamit pulang dan segera pulang naruto pun mengantar hinata sampai pintu,"arigatou…..naruto"kata hinata berjalan menuju rumah dan naruto juga mandi tapi tidak jadi karena dia ingin mandi di pemandian air panas bersama sasuke dan kakasi.

**-~NEXT~-**

Naruto bertanya"guru apa aku boleh meminjam buku jurusmu?".kata kakasi"tidak boleh!..."dan"yasudah "mereka sudah di situ begitu lama akhirnya mereka keluar dan kakasi membayar kedua murid nya dan pulang,saat mereka ingin berpisah sakura dating bahwa hinata pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit dan semua menjenguk hinata dan hinata masih pingsan dan setelah 2 hari hinata baru sadar ,yang pertama ia katakana adalah akatsuki,mungkin ia di pukul oleh salah satu akatsuki dan beberapa hari hinata sudah boleh pulang dan sudah pulih dan bisa masih penasaran kenapa kelompok akatsuki dan orocimaru mengincar hinata dan naruto apakah kalian tau, walau sudah tidak di incar lagi tapi ini masih menjadi misteri dari cerita ini.

**0-OWARI-0**

**Mohon di review ya ok?...**


End file.
